


You Are The Best One, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka lā‘au kumu ‘ole o Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka lā‘au kumu ‘ole o Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after everyone leaves after the Thanksgiving dinner, What happened when they do talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	You Are The Best One, Danno:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after everyone leaves after the Thanksgiving dinner, What happened when they do talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“Thanks for your help, Danno, I really appreciate it”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were cleaning up afterwards.

“You do the same for me, Plus, You are recovering from a bullet to the shoulder”, The Blond said to the hunky brunette, as they were gathering up the garbage around the yard. They continued on doing what they were doing.

They rewarded themselves with beer, after they were done. They were relaxing in their usual chairs, The rest of the day was slowly coming to a close, as they were sipping on a couple of **_Longboards_**. Steve said this to the loudmouth detective.

“You are the best one, Danno,” which made the shorter man blushed slightly. “No, No, I am not”, Danny said, as he waved him off with a dismissive hand. Then, He saw the intense look in his eyes, when they were looking at each other.

“Yes, Yes, You are”, The Former Seal said with a smile, & took him by the sides of his face, & kissed him deeply. Danny returned with force, as they took each other’s breath away. “Okay, I won’t argue with you on this one”, Danny said with a smirk, & they enjoyed the rest of their Thanksgiving on that perfect evening.

The End.


End file.
